The Holy Roman Catholic Church
Historical Background The Holy Roman Catholic Church -(In POTCO terms)- was founded in 1624 along with The Vatican, and The Papal States by Pope John V. The Holy Roman Catholic Church teaches the Monotheistic Catholic Denomination of Christianity. Christian teachings were practiced by several early monarchs in Europe including King Alfonso Clement Petalbee, Spartan Petalbee, and Phillipe V Clemente of Spain, as well as Queen Marie Antoinette, Duke Johnny Goldtimbers, King Dog O'Hawk, and Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France. Many European rulers have used "God's will" to justify their actions throughout POTCO. This philosophy of having a responsibility to do "God's will" is what many leaders used to justify acts of terror especially throughout The Paradoxian and Post - Paradoxian Wars. The Holy Roman Catholic Church has followers throughout the World, but is based in Vatican City, Rome, Italy. It is currently led by Pope Benedict XIV/Lord Hector Wildhayes. The Church does not participate in wars, but in many cases, sponsors the most pious and righteous sides which typically end up being Spain or France, rarely Great Britain seeing as Britain is an Anglican Nation. Mission The Mission of The Holy Roman Catholic Church is to keep RP civilized and honorable throughout POTCO. Historically in the past, many leaders were strict on the topic of religion and enforced it heavily upon their subjects. However, recently, may leaders have chosen to path of "Free-Religion". While this gives men and women their rights, it also has the potential to lead them down the path of evil, and steer them away from the light of God. The Church has a responsibility to do everything in its power to keep Europe free of all evil, and under the light of God. National Approval Ratings Below is a graph giving information as to what The Papal's Approval ratings of every individual nation on earth is. These approval ratings are always subject to change, and do ''change frequently. If approval ratings for a particular nation reach an all-time low, it may face excommunication from The Holy Roman Catholic Church. *The Spanish Empire - 96% *The British Empire - 2% *The Confederacy of Switzerland - 36% *Romania - 24% *Genoa - 45% *Prussia - 67% *Austria - 61% *Poland - 53% *Wurttemberg - 59% *Japan - 44% *China - 31% *The Netherlands - 22% Members * Pope Benedict XIV/Lord Hector Wildhayes ''† *Cardinal Phillipe V Clemente/Paradox Overlord †'' *Cardinal Giovanni Octiavius Dieudonné El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers/Johnny Goldtimbers ''† *Cardinal Jack Antionette/Jack Bluehawk †'' *Cardinal Leon Daggerskull/Leon Daggerskull ''† *'' Cardinal Samuel Creststeel/Samuel Creststeel ''† *Cardinal Ponce De Leon/Ponce De Leon †'' *Cardinal Carlos La Verde Sanita/Duke Carlos La Verde Sanita of Barcelona ''† *Cardinal Diego de la Vega of Portugal/Jim Keelgull †'' *Archbishop John Glorybane of Berne & Switzerland/Craftman ''† *Sister Clementina Castille/Pearl Petalbee †'' *Bishop Willhem Kohleschmied of Zurich/Grunt56 ''† (The Church has several million followers. These are simply the most pious followers of the faith in the eyes of The Pope. These men are all also indirect members of The Vatican.) Places of Worship Although The Holy Roman Catholic Church's main center of worship is in Vatican City, there are several other main gathering places throughout Europe where Cardinals address crowds of thousands that are unable to make the long journy to Rome. Recently, these "Holy Masses" have become very rare, but still occur on rare occassions. 1.) St. Peter's Basillica - Vatican City, Rome - (Abassa, Cutthroat Jungle) *St. Peter's Basilica is considered to be the center of all Christendom, second only to the Temple Mound in Jerusalem. St. Peter's Basilica is where thousands of men and women gather to be addressed by The Pope himself when prayer is needed. The Basilica is located in the heart of Vatican City, Rome, and is a very elaborate architectural wonder of Southern European Culture. 2.) The Notre Dame Cathedral - Paris, France - (Abassa, Kingshead'') '' *Notre Dame is considered to be the "Jewel" of French Catholics. This is where people go in times of need to be addressed by Cardinal Jack Bluehawk and/or Cardinal Phillipe V Clemente. Like St. Peter's Basilica, Notre Dame is an architectural wonder and is a precious structure to all of Christendom. 3.) Basilica y Templo Expiatorio de la Sagrada Familia - Barcelona, Spain - (Abassa, Driftwood) *The Basilica y Templo Expiatori de la Sagrada Familia - (Basilica and Expiatory Church of The Holy Family) is a massive Cathedral located in Barcelona, Espana nearly twice the size of The Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris, France. Here, Spanish Catholics are addressed frequently by Cardinal/King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain on a regular basis. Clemente is one of the few European monarchs that still holds a strong faith in God. 4.) Berne Abbey - Berne, Switzerland - (Antik, Fort Charles) *Berne Abbey was created in March 1746, to serve as a religious temple for Switzerland. It is by far the largest church in all of Central Europe. After Marquis' Christopher Ironshot returned to Switzerland, he recieved a charter from Minister of Finance, Blue XIII, to create a massive Cathedral in which Bishop John Glorybane would live. Want to become a member? If you are looking for guidance, regardless of what your problem is, feel free to contact Lord Hector Wildhayes, here. There are always people online on this Wiki, your age, facing similar problems that you face, (believe it or not) that are willing to help you through whatever hardships you are currently experiencing. If you are interested in becoming a permanent member of The Holy Roman Catholic Church, just shoot Lord Hector Wildhayes a message. All men can be saved. Regardless of what you have done in the past, you will likely be admitted. Category:The Government of The Vatican